1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a collision between a vehicle and an object with the aid of a mobile user terminal which is able to be coupled to the vehicle; it also relates to a corresponding computer program product, a corresponding device, and a mobile user terminal, which can be coupled to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile user terminals, such as a smartphones, are equipped with a multitude of sensors, which can be utilized for a driver assistance functionality for assisting a driver of a vehicle.
The published German patent application document DE 60 2004 003 596 T2 describes a conventional system for using a mobile user terminal in a vehicle.